


dumpling

by straightkids (theyoungestoftwo)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Implied Anxiety, M/M, SO, Uhm, dance major hyunjin, felix and minho are good friends, hyunjin flirts a lot, i couldnt figure out how to make it gay, imagine whatever show you want, jeongin has anxiety, the show was supposed to be wicked but, theater major jeongin, uh, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestoftwo/pseuds/straightkids
Summary: Jeongin loved theatre; he loved being able to change everything about himself to act like someone different. He loved the costumes and the makeup and the dancing (even if he didn’t think he was good at it). He loved being lead characters and being secondary characters; he loved dancing and singing. He loved it. Being a second-year theatre major he had to act in at least one production per year.But no matter how much he loves acting, he absolutely detests auditioning.





	dumpling

**Author's Note:**

> this is for nonnie's birthday so happy birthday nonnie! i love you so much and i hope you have a great day <3
> 
> also for the atrocious lack of hyunin get your shit together you guys

Jeongin loved theatre; he loved being able to change everything about himself to act like someone different. He loved the costumes and the makeup and the dancing (even if he didn’t think he was good at it). He loved being lead characters and being secondary characters; he loved dancing and singing. He loved it. Being a second-year theatre major he had to act in at least one production per year. 

But no matter how much he loves acting, he absolutely detests auditioning. He hates having to prove how much he’s worth being on stage because he questions it every time he doesn’t make the cut. Does he love acting? Yes, with his whole heart. But is he cut out for it? That is debatable. This would explain why he’s in the half broke auditorium bathroom at 8:30 in the morning, the echoed sounds of someone’s belting voice slipping passed the closed door. His eyes looked dead as he stared at himself in the mirror, dark circles almost resembling bruises. He splashed water on his face in a desperate attempt to quell his anxiety. It didn’t help. 

“Bro, are… are you okay?” Jeongin looked in the mirror to see someone standing behind him. The person was tall, taller than Jeongin at least but that wasn’t quite hard. He had pretty lips and pretty eyes, a pretty complexion matching pretty hair. He was much too pretty. Jeongin was convinced he was hallucinating. There was no way someone as pretty as this boy was actually talking to him. “Bro?” 

Fuck right, Pretty Boy spoke.

“Uh I’m okay! Just a little stressed. I hate auditions,” Jeongin tried to force a smile but he had a feeling it came off as more of a grimace so he let it drop and moved to get paper towels to blot off the water on his face. 

“Oh! That’s understandable. I hear it’s Professor Seo today so you shouldn’t be that worried, he’s pretty chill!” The Pretty Boy smiled and Jeongin almost choked. The boy’s smile was next level pretty and Jeongin was very, very gay. And this was an issue. 

“Yeah he’s pretty cool. I’ve never seen you audition though?” Jeongin spoke, soon after questioning why he continued the conversation knowing full well that he would gay panic later. Even if this dude was a hallucination, he was a hot hallucination which meant baby gay Jeongin would be very panicked very soon. 

“I’m technically a dance major,” Pretty Boy smiled, eyes twinkling. Jeongin felt his heart skip a beat. “I have to be in at least one show to graduate.” Jeongin nodded his head like that made sense, but it didn’t. He didn’t know much about dance majors to be fair. 

“So, you have to act as a dance major?” The pretty boy laughed and shook his head, hair moving fluidly. Jeongin wanted to pet it. 

“No, it’s rare that we get parts. We just have to dance in one production, so usually, we go for musicals. I don’t know why we have to audition though,” Pretty Boy’s smile turned shy and Jeongin wanted to cry. There was no way a human was physically that beautiful at all times. This just cemented the fact that Pretty Boy was, in fact, a hallucination and Jeongin was going crazy. “My friend got a lead last time.”

“Orange hair Felix?” Jeongin asked, his head tilted a little to the side in his confusion. He and Felix were pretty close but he hadn’t heard of Felix’s friends. Maybe Pretty Boy was real. The very idea of that terrifyied Jeongin. 

“Yeah! You know him?” Pretty Boy smiled again, all teeth and gums. Jeongin felt his heart thump in his chest. 

“Yeah, I was in the play with him. I was only a side character but we hung out a lot,” Jeongin smiled, pulling out his phone when the muffled singing stopped. “We should probably head back in there.”

“Yeah, maybe. Do you wanna sit with me and my friends?”

“Oh, uh, sure. Yeah, why not.” 

“I’m Hyunjin by the way.”

“Jeongin. It’s nice to meet you.”

♡ ♡ ♡ 

Jeongin should not have sat here. All of Hyunjin’s friends just kept reminding Jeongin that the boy was, in fact, real, and was now currently befriending him. Felix was there, at least. That was a plus. (Or, well, Jeongin guessed it would have been if he wasn’t currently whispering cute things to his boyfriend. Seungmin was a nice shade of pink. Jeongin was stuck between thinking it was cute and disgusting.) Hyunjin was talking to Seungmin while Jeongin sat awkwardly next to an older boy named Minho, who was in his senior year.

“So… how do you know Hyunjin?” Jeongin asked, tapping his fingers on his thigh as he waited for his name to be called. He didn’t want to audition, but he figured it would be better than sitting here in near silence. Minho smiled at him, lips pulling up at the corners to create a cat-like smile. 

“Same major,” Minho answered before he broke off in telling embarrassing stories of Hyunjin that have piled up over the years. Jeongin was trying to stifle his laughs behind his hand so he didn’t get in trouble. He liked hearing this; he liked hearing that Hyunjin was a dork. It didn’t make Jeongin’s attraction to him lessen though. In fact, these stories probably made them stronger. Which was rude and disrespectful because Jeongin didn’t really need any reason to like Hyunjin more. 

Eventually, Jeongin heard his name get called and he panicked, standing up on shaking legs. Hyunjin grabbed his hand and squeezed it, and the group of friends all gave him a quiet shout of encouragement. Jeongin smiled at them and walked towards the stage, feeling his hand tingle from where Hyunjin grasped it. 

♡ ♡ ♡ 

He stepped down the stage steps with wobbly knees, feeling all of the adrenaline in his body as soon as he stepped away from the blinding lights shining in his eyes. He was surprised; he remembered all of the lines in his monolouge (he really didn’t know why he chose Hamlet and it was a little bit of a mistake) and he was almost postive he sang his song ebtter than he did when he practised it. He was astounded, but he wasn’t going to complain. This was one of his favorite musicals and even if he didn’t get the main part, he tried and that’s all that mattered. He walked back to where the friends were situated and saw Hyunjin beaming at him. The taller man got up and immediately hugged Jeongin. Jeongin melted in his arms. 

“You did so well! I’m so proud of you,” he muttered, making Jeongin smile bashfully. 

“Thank you hyung,” Jeongin responded, pulling back from the hug shyly. Hyunjin smelled _good_. Like too good. Jeongin wanted to spray his cologne all over his pillow. Wait, no, that was weird. Rewind. Take that back. 

“We are going to go get some lunch, wanna come with?” Hyunjin proposed, but Jeongin shook his head. 

“I don’t have enough money. And don’t you guys have to audition?” He asked, looking around at the group who was silently gathering all their things. Hyunjin just chuckled, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. Jeongin tilted his head. “Hm?”

“Uh, we were waiting for you, we all finished. We saw you run into the bathroom and wanted to make sure you were okay. Heh,” Hyunjin ducked his head but Jeongin could still see a faint blush dusting his cheek. Jeongin just smiled. 

“Thank you hyung, I appreciate it. And thank you for offering lunch, but I really don’t have the money for that right now,” he grabbed his stuff and started to walk out of the door before Hyunjin stopped him with a hand on his wrist. 

“I can pay for you?” 

“Ah! No hyung, you don’t-”

“I want to. Please?” Jeongin sighed but nodded, smiling when Hyunjin grinned. Maybe auditions weren’t that bad. 

♡ ♡ ♡ 

Jeongin stared at the list in front of him, eyes wide and jaw slack. People crowded around him and he vaguely heard someone scream, but he was shell shocked. There was no way. There was no way. 

There was no way he got the main role, not when people like Woojin and Seungmin audtioned. But Professor Seo was known for doing what he wanted, so maybe he really was the lead. Or maybe they got his name mixed up with Yang Jeongjin. Maybe. 

“Jeonginnie! Congrats dude,” Felix spoke, throwing an arm around his shoulder. Jeongin didn’t say anything. “Dude?”

“Am I dreaming?”

“No, Professor Seo isn’t known for making mistakes,” Felix laughed a little, leading him away from the list. 

“Felix there is no way.”

“No way for what?” Minho asked, sliding up beside them. 

“Jeongin got the lead.”

“That’s great!”

“I’m going to cry,” Jeongin whispered, staring up at them with glassy eyes. His heart was racing and he felt like he was vibrating in his skin. _He_ got the main part. Him. Yang Jeongin got the main part of this musical, his favorite musical. “Why am I going to cry?”

“Oh shit, okay, uh,” Felix lead him over to a bench and sat him down, fanning his face. “I’m not used to you crying, I don't really know what to do.”

“Hyunjin!” Minho yelled out, holding Jeongin’s hand. Both of his friends (was Minho his friend?) looked quite worried that he was crying and honestly if it was anyone else he would probably be worried too. He just felt so overwhelmed. Hyunjin came bounding over with a smile on his face that immediately fell when he saw Jeongin’s wet eyes. He squatted in front of Jeongin with worry swimming in his eyes. 

“Oh no, dumpling, what’s wrong?” Hyunjin’s hand went up to Jeongin’s cheeks, wiping away the mositure under his eyes. 

“I got the lead,” Jeongin mumbled, feeling dumb for crying over it. Hyunjin looked confused but he didn’t question it. He just held Jeongin’s face close and continued to wipe the tears as soon as they fell. “I don’t know why I’m crying. I’m just, ugh. I’m sorry.” 

“No, hey,” Hyunjin frowned, shaking his head slightly. “Don’t apologize for crying. You’re allowed to feel.” Jeongin felt his heart flutter. 

“Thank you, hyung.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m your love interests understudy, so you get to see me more often.” Hyunjin winked, standing at his full height and extending his hand. “Ice cream, love?” 

“Sounds good, hyung.”

(“I can’t believe we weren’t invited to ice cream,” Minho pouted. Felix laughed. 

“Call Changbin to buy you some, that’s what boyfriends are for.”

“Double date?”

“I’m down, let me call Seungmin.”)

♡ ♡ ♡ 

Rehersals were exhausting. It was four hours a day of constant singing and dancing, eight hours a day if it was the weekend. Jeongin loved every second of it but god, he was tired and he had homework and his throat hurt. The director called a break and he immediately collapsed on the stage, clearing his throat. He felt a body situate next to him

“How you feeling dumpling?” Hyunjin spoke up, breaking the silence. Jeongin hummed. 

“My throat hurts,” he croaked out, Hyunjin turning over and cuddling him closer. This was a thing for them now. Every break they had consisted of Hyunjin cuddling Jeongin or forcing Jeongin to cuddle him. Well, that wasn’t really right. Jeongin would cuddle Hyunjin all day long, he just liked teasing him. 

Hyunjin had this habit of babying Jeongin, and while he was getting used to the attention (Hyunjin’s friends had adopted him and treated him like a newborn infant. It was endearing and annoying.), it was different with Hyunjin. It didn’t feel like the older boy was doing it because of their age difference, it felt like Hyunjin just wanted to baby him. It felt special. 

“Is it like, overuse pain? Or sick pain?” Hyunjin asked and Jeongin thought about it, placing his head on Hyunjin’s chest. They got really close over the past few days since they spent every minute of every rehearsal together. It was nice having someone care for him like Hyunjin did; it was nice having someone he could rely on at any time of day. 

“Both, I think.” Hyunjin hummed and pressed his wrist to Jeongin’s forehead to check his temperature as quick as he could. 

“You are a little toasty,” Hyunjin commented. “Do you feel nauseous or anything?” Jeongin shook his head. Hyunjin began to card his fingers through Jeongin’s hair, listening to him basically purr at the contact. 

“Should I go home?” 

“Let’s go talk to the director okay? I think you’re just overworking yourself. You, my dear dumpling, need a nap.” Hyunjin spoke, hopping to his feet quickly. Joengin just stared in shock. Hyunjin, like always, extended a hand to help him up. Jeongin took it, always down for an excuse to touch Hyunjin. Who wouldn’t want to touch their crush? 

“Will you cuddle me?” 

“Why of course. I’m a little insulted that you thought I wouldn’t.” Jeongin had fallen for Hyunjin, he was sure of it. The worst part is that he didn’t care. He liked liking Hyunjin. He liked Hyunjin. 

♡ ♡ ♡ 

Jeongin was a little embarrassed to admit how anxious he was at the fact that it was opening night and he was still feeling a little under the weather. He had practised so long for this and was petrified that he was going to mess it up. His voice was cracky and he felt dehydrated. He felt himself getting worked up as he tried to go over his vocal warm ups in his dressing room but every time he tried to hit one of the higher notes in his range his voice would crack. He was going to cry. 

Felix and Minho helped when they could but they had to go get changed and soon Jeongin was left in his dressing room, left to his thoughts and anxieties. Those same thoughts that were making him want to walk out and let his understudy take the stage. Fuck, even if it wasn’t his favorite musical he’d be nervous. But it was, which meant he knew the songs before he even got the sheet music for it. He knew the songs by heart and knew that he was not going to do it justice. He was going to fuck it up. 

“Knock knock dumpling.” Jeongin turned to face the doorway of his dressing room and let some of the tension release from his body. Hyunjin just smiled at him. “What’s worrying your pretty little head?” 

“I’m going to mess up.” Jeongin pouted, whining when Hyunjin flicked his head. “What was that for?”

“It was because you’re being dumb. You’re going to do great,” Hyunjin smiled again and as much as Jeongin wanted to enjoy it, he couldn’t bring himself to believe the words that his crush spoke. There was no way he was going to do this musical justice and it was ruining his life. Jeongin rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious! You know why I know?” 

“Why?”

“Because I know you. I know how hard you worked for this and I know how much you love this musical. I know how dedicated you are to getting it right. I know how well you sing the songs, I know how perfectly you nail the dances. You are going to do perfectly fine. I believe in you,” Hyunjin had a soft smile on his face as he talked, fingers brushing away some of the hair on Jeongin’s forehead. “You got this dumpling. I would never lie to you.” 

“I’m scared hyung,” Jeongin admitted, bottom lip quiveirng as he held back tears. Hyunjin tsked. 

“Don’t cry dumpling. You just have to do your best, that’s all anyone could ever want.” 

“I don’t want to disappoint you,” Jeongin whined. Hyunjin laughed, leaning in to press his forehead against Jeongin’s. 

“You could never disappoint me.”

♡ ♡ ♡ 

Jeongin stood on the stage, chest heaving as he vibrated with excitement. Hyunjin was right, he did great. His voice only cracked once and it wasn’t that noticable. He got all the dance moves down and he recieted his lines perfectly. He was almost positive that it was purely because Hyunjin told him he would do great. 

It was like Hyunjin was his lucky charm. No, it wasn’t “like”. Hyunjin is most definetly his lucky charm. He bowed with his costar, waving towards the crowd before he and the rest of the actors walked off the stage. Once he was behind the curtain he ran to find Hyunjin. His emotions were all over the place and he wanted a hug. He also wanted a kiss but he wasn’t going to force that. A hug was fine. If he could find Hyunjin taht was. 

“Felix hyung! Do you know where Hyunjin hyung is?” Jeongin asked, looking around the room. Felix just smirked and pointed towards the dressing room, too busy being cuddled by Seungmin to form words. Jeongin smild and thanked him, hauling ass to the dressing room for his hug that he deserved god damn it. 

What he got when he opened the door was not what he expected. 

He expected to see Hyunjin tuckered out, body limp in the chair by the mirror. He expected sweat and heavy breathing. He expected pink cheeks from over exersion. He didn’t expect roses on the makeup table and Hyunjin pouring water into a cup. He didn’t expect to hear soft music and he sure didn’t expect for Hyunjin to turn to him with a soft smile on his face. 

“Hey dumpling. You did great tonight. Especially in the finale.”

“Hey yourself. Wh-what’s all this?” Jeongin looked around the room, gasping when there were flowers shoved in his face. Hyunjin looked bashful, and there were the pink cheeks Jeongin expected, but he was still confused. Hyunjin just smiled. 

“I have something to tell you, dumpling.” Hyunjin gave him the cup of water that Jeongin greatfully drank. He was lead to the chair where he sat, watching as Hyunjin jumped up on the counter gracefully. The two sat in silence for a moment, Jeongin drinking the water and Hyunjin kicking his feet. 

“Hyung?”

“Oh, yeah. Well, I had this big speech planned but I’m nervous so I forgot it.” 

“Why are you nervous?” Jeongin asked, setting his cup down when he saw Hyunjin get serious. He wanted to be alert for this, wanted to make sure Hyunjin knew he cared. And maybe if they got through this quicker he could get his fricking hug. 

“I- I’m just going to say this. I like you. A lot. And I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend? You don’t have to! But… Like, I wanna go on ice cream dates and I want to hold your hand romantically and I-” Hyunjin stopped talking when Jeongin started laughing. The younger stopped laughing quickly shook his head. 

“I- I’m not laughing at you. I just realized how much we already acted like a couple,” Hyunjin smiled, albeit shakily, when Jeongin apologized. The younger realized that he hadn’t responded to Hyunjin and stood abruptly. Hyunjin jumped. “Sorry! I like you too, hyung. Like honestly. You’re cute and nice and you make me happy and I- I like you. I would love to be your boyfriend.” 

Hyunjin didn’t say anything but kept smiling, eyes narrowed into crescent moons. He stuck his hand out and Jeongin took it, smiling brightly. Hyunjin started walking out of the room but Jeongin held them both back. Hyunjin turned back with a raised eyebrow. Jeongin just smiled. 

“Thank you for being my lucky charm, hyung.” Hyunjin giggled, cheeks turning pink again. Jeongin stood still when Hyunjin quickly leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek, making Jeongin’s cheeks burn as well. 

“You’re welcome, dumpling.” Hyunjin lead them out of the room, and the two flushed when their friend group screamed cheers and congratulations. Jeongin just squeezed Hyunjin’s hand tighter. And yeah, maybe he didn’t get a hug or even a kiss, but he got a boyfriend, and maybe, just maybe, that was better. Hyunjin turned to him, a grin on his face, cheeks pink and eyes sparkling. Jeongin felt his stomach flip.

Yeah. That was better.


End file.
